


A Rose By Any Other Name...

by peachgreentea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: ....this is literary food porn, I honestly don't know what to tell you other than that it came to me in a dream, Rating: E (for Excessively Explicit Exposition of Edibles), a year and a half ago, also featuring a ridiculous amount of italics, for Emphasis!, gonna say it twice, im not sorry, very very brief appearances of Sabine and Nino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachgreentea/pseuds/peachgreentea
Summary: ...would not smell as sweet as the inside of the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie-Patisserie.Rating: E (for Excessively Explicit Exposition of Edibles)





	A Rose By Any Other Name...

**Author's Note:**

> ....read the tags if you haven't already
> 
> But yeah this has been in my drafts since early June 2017 after waking up at like 6 am to message someone about it. Then I wrote a couple paragraphs and it went from there... very slowly.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!!

If you had asked the Adrien of five minutes ago what love was he would have waxed poetic about freedom, laughter, a girl with the brightest blue eyes and the sweetest sprinkling of freckles, the color red. He would have ranted about banter, puns, awkward flirtations, and sassy retorts. He knew what love was, what being _in love_ felt like. He knew the feelings that stirred in the soul, the butterflies in the stomach, the champagne in the veins. He felt that startling, intoxicating, heady mix of fear and joy that could only come from finding, falling for, a special person.

But that was then.

This was _now_ and he was actually able to spend time in the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery instead of being pulled through the storefront by one person or another. This was an entirely new feeling and it was _amazing_. There was a strumming of the nerves in his body, and he could feel his blood rushing, his pulse pounding, echoing his excitement.

The smells that wrapped around him, making themselves at home in his nose and on his tongue were the type that calls for poems upon sonnets upon odes upon ballads to be written.

That heady, heavy scent of flour that means freshly baked bread which starts to fill you up before even taking a bite.

The ever expected light, teasing scent of sugar that knowingly leads you towards buying and eating more than is probably reasonable for one person, for a single meal. It dances around the senses, pulling attention from one thing to another, calling attention to all of the different dancing partners, teasing, cajoling, shouting at Adrien’s unquenchable sweet tooth that he might find success in satiating that bottomless craving, but only _here_.

Cinnamon winding its way to the forefront, setting up camp and sparking a warm fire. The smell evoking feelings of comfort and sweet, gentle heat. It whispered promises of what could be, what will be once he makes a choice.

Lavender settling in his throat, but not cloying and suffocating as he has often found the scent to be when encountered previously. Instead, it calms him, even just slightly, gives him a reason to relax, to breathe. Here, with the Dupain-Chengs, it is perfect, relaxing. That proper balance of floral and herb, of sweet and earthy. It doesn’t overwhelm but instead soothes, giving a guarantee to do More if he takes even

just…

one…

bite.

And, _oh god_ , when the tempting siren scent of chocolate hit him on top of everything else he was the closest to heaven that he had ever been. That bittersweet smell that stuck to the tongue, to the roof of the mouth, with his mouth drying because now he was parched and needed that lovely aroma to be tangible so he could drown himself in it, in hope of maybe satiating his desire. The heavier smokiness of dark chocolate, the milky cocoa of lighter chocolates, and that almost too sweet essence of white chocolate. He could die if he tried to satisfy the desire that he had for the smell, let alone the taste, of chocolate. And what a sweet death it would be...

As he shifted, taking in another deep breath to try and taste everything just from the redolent air, the scents of different fruits finally reached him. The sweetly sharp and biting smell of orange dancing through his nose and throat. The sugary tang of raspberries wedging its way in with everything else, sticking between his teeth. The comforting and hominess of baked apples wrapping around him.

Oh god, focusing on the smells that he was so quickly falling deeper and deeper in love with were doing nothing for his self-control.

Finally taking the chance to look around him at the tantalizing display cases as he attempted to shake himself from his seductive scent induced daze, Adrien realized this was only going to get _harder_. Seeing all of the delicious delectables he was currently surrounded with was not going to help his… situation.

The croissants were the epitome of perfection. He could all too easily picture the flakes of airy pastry sticking to his face, his fingers, his shirt. Bites would melt away leaving behind butter, butter, and more butter. He could feel his arteries clogging just from the smell, let alone consuming one or ten or as many as he could get his hands on Right. Now. and it was _glorious_ . Let alone the _pains au chocolat_ , which glistened in the light with all of that butter in the pastry, but with the added seduction of chocolate, a temptation he was so rarely able to give into, unable to indulge in all of his tantalizing and delicious fantasies.

And the chocolate chip cookies - they are that perfect (purrfect) golden brown color but still oh so soft. And you can _tell_ they are soft just looking at them because Tom and Sabine are masterful culinary magicians… the delicious smells curling their way over to him indicating just how fresh they are - a note of heat that said how recently they had been pulled from the ovens and put on display. And he just _knew_ that the chocolate was still perfectly melty, so he can already picture the smears on his hands and face, and the act of lovingly licking away all those traces.

The macarons looking like something out of a fairy tale, or even just lifted directly from his dreams. All fantastical colors and flavors, worth every bit of affection, love, and adoration he could heap at their altar. Some the traditional and time-honored, others more trendy or the result of toiling experimentation by their divine creators, but every single one something he could, wanted, _needed_ to sink his teeth into.

Turning slightly from the tantalizing morsels he was soon captivated again. He could all too easily imagine a wonderful candlelit table, just for him and a tarte Tatin. The caramelization on the apples glinting in the low light, like much more tantalizing jewels. The lovely blend of sweet and tart with the buttery goodness that was just begging to clog his arteries and he was so very weak to that. The pastry flaking, prompting images of a trail leading all the way…

… right into his mouth, causing him to stifle a moan down into a soft whimper because that delectable fantasy was almost too much for his control.

Oh, _mon Dieu_ , those large, mouthwatering baguettes...

The darling cake pops that were pridefully flaunting themselves in their display jar, promised to be the best thing he could wrap his lips around.

And, _God,_ those _pain au chocolat_ , catching his eye (again) with the tantalizing peek of chocolate, were begging to make a mess of him, leaving flecks on his lips, his face. He could think of all sorts of indecent things to do with them…

…Like eating a couple dozen in one sitting.

But those baguettes... They continuously called a yeasty siren song, bringing his focus back to them, that promised to satisfy his hunger with lascivious carbohydrates wrapped up in a perfectly hard, thick crust that had his mind, stomach, and soul begging to be able to get his mouth around it, to be able to sink his teeth into one to get the prize inside.

Which led Adrien to the éclairs... The beguiling batons of pastry perfection with that oh so special filling. The ambrosia of the glossy chocolate frosting or the delectable caramel that merely hinted at what was secreted away inside an airy pastry. Because in this pastry wonderland the magicians who crafted each delicacy were not satisfied with vanilla and chocolate custards, no matter how amazing, how heavenly they may be. Raspberry, pistachio, lemon, hazelnut, and matcha custards and creams vamping alongside the vanilla, chocolate, and caramel éclairs-next-door. All begging, promising to make a mess of his face, his hands, his pants. To make a mess of _him_.

The bright colors of the fruit skewers caught his attention when he shook his head to try and push that fantasy to the back of his mind. The label on the jar reading, “糖葫芦 ~ tanghulu,” only caught his attention for a second before he marveled at the various fruits speared together - strawberries, kiwis, mandarins, grapes, pineapple, blueberries - and while not dangerously seductive like many of the others (that were still calling to him, begging him for attention and to devour them slowly or quickly, savoring and gentle, hard and fast, to satisfy all his urges) they were still so very tempting. The candied coating of sugar glistening in the ample sunlight, covering sweet and firm flesh, gently charming him with pleasing curves one after another and tempting sharp bursts of flavorful bliss if even just nibbled.

The gorgeous stained glass rosettes of the fruit tarts caught the light out of the corner of his eye. Various kaleidoscopes of bright morsels of fruit in varying patterns and designs, all nestled into a sumptuous cream that Adrien nearly fell to his knees with how much he wanted to dig into it, to get a taste, to truly be the cat that got the cream. The different notes of tart and sweet, the textures of each section - the lovely crumbly crust, the smooth vanilla cream, each bit of fruit slightly different - all coming together to make a symphony of flavorful seduction that he was so weak against, vulnerable to all the enticements that abound and surround him.

There were just so many temptations in terms of creams that he just knew would kill him trying to choose, they all hit upon his needs, his cravings, his desires. Perched above a placard for _sfogliatella_ , nestled on top of one another were small fans of amazingly layered and flaky pastry. The fillings almost bursting out of the pastry shell, some with a beautiful orange tinted custard - or something, Adrien was too busy picturing biting into the delicious dessert during a sunset, in a secluded corner of a park to figure out what it actually was - and others a perfect and pristine cream that was ready and willing to trickle out the side of his mouth when he finally got his lips on it. And that powdered sugar that graced the tops of them all would get on his hands, his shirt, his pants giving him a reminder of just what had happened and, _o h d i e u x,_ did he want that…

His eyes, and tastes, paused and then skipped right over the small but diverse selection of cheese tarts and breads, sending a much less tasteful or desired shiver down his spine at the fleeting thought, as he was just not into those…

He was, however, very interested in the madeleines, clafoutis, and other various _gateaux_ and the like. But, Adrien was most especially drawn to the _mille-feuille._ The delicate structure and complex flavors he wanted to savor, let roll around on his tongue. Sugared cream and fruit, or more sassy chocolate or coffee, or maybe a bit of gently sweet and nutty almonds. The options were almost overwhelming with the thought of slowly wrecking the treat with his hands and mouth, eventually having to clean away all traces of the event, licking away at his fingers, scraping up traces around his lips...

And, good _Lord_ , he felt like he needed to go to church as he looked at the -

“Oh, Adrien, dear, I’m sorry you had to wait. So, how can I help you? Anything, in particular, catch your eye?” Adrien startled at the seemingly sudden question from Sabine. He looked around and realized that while he was fantasizing, attention bounding around the shop, from case to jar to basket, the few other people that had been in the bakery had cleared out. Nino was off to the side and very well might have known what was going on inside his head if his stifled snickers were anything to go by.

Sheepishly he turned back to Sabine who was still staring at him patiently, if a little questioningly. While his hand crept up to rub at the back of his neck, Adrien managed to eke out a response, though he almost immediately regretted it as his own embarrassment managed to spike and Nino’s scoffs turned into guffaws.

“I guess one of everything you’ve made is a little much, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> ....At the very least I hope this made you laugh? because I did when I was writing and editing. This took forever to write because most of my writing is at like midnight or later and all the research would make me hungry so...
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr: [thepeachgreentea](http://thepeachgreentea.tumblr.com)


End file.
